Batista
' Batista' is a professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment on its Raw brand as the reigning World Heavyweight Champion. He is also one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions with SmackDown's John Cena, thus allowing him to appear on both shows. Career Batista began his career when he was drafted to WWE Raw. He and Kurt Angle defeated Shawn Michaels and WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero in a tag team match on his first night with the brand. He faced Michaels again the following week, this time in singles action, where he won once again. Despite being on a roll, Batista was traded to SmackDown in exchange for Gregory Helms, in what Trip described as giving Ellie a present. Batista continued his undefeated streak on SmackDown, defeating three top SmackDown Superstars in Edge, Rey Mysterio and World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker. He suffered his first loss in a Triple Threat Match against Edge and Undertaker the next week, although he wasn't involved in the decision. Taking all of the momentum he had built up over the past month (including victories over the WWE Champion and World Heavyweight Champion), Batista received his first title match alongside Booker T and Edge, challenging Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Title in a Ladder Match. Batista won the title, solidifying himself as one of the top wrestlers in WWE. When SmackDown travelled to Ireland, Batista entered a feud with John Cena, facing him one on one, pinning him after a Batista Bomb. Rey Mysterio was thrown into the mix the following week for a Triple Threat, again with the World Heavyweight Champion picking up the win. When Triple H was added in a week later, however, it was John Cena who won. Batista lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Cena at Judgment Day in a Steel Cage Match that also involved Undertaker and Edge. This did little to slow him down, however, as he defeated Triple H five days later on SmackDown. A loss in a Fatal 4-Way and a win against Edge soon followed. He teamed with champ John Cena to defeat Triple H and Edge in a main event tag team match up. The next week, the partners were swapped up -- this time, the team of John Cena and Edge defeated Triple H and Batista. Batista lost once again to Edge the next week, and then again in a Triple Threat also involving Undertaker. In Concord, New Hampshire, Batista, John Cena and Rey Mysterio all defeated Edge, Triple H and Mick Foley. Batista challenged for the US Title, but was defeated when champion Mick Foley retained. At The Great American Bash, Batista lost a #1 Contender's Last Man Standing Match to Edge, thus ending their feud. Batista turned heel the following Friday when he betrayed his partner Undertaker by walking out in their tag match against Edge and Foley. He became an enforcer for Ellie Johnson, who herself had recently turned heel. He beat Foley in Singles action the following week, and then Foley and Flair in a Triple Threat. When SummerSlam rolled around, the GM's Enforcer defeated Foley at his own game, a Hardcore Match, to become the new United States Champion. After Edge's failure to defeat Triple H and put an end to D-Generation X, Batista was selected as the man to face Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship at the upcoming No Mercy pay-per-view event. He started his journey there with a successful defense of his US gold in a rematch, and then got his chance to weaken DX the following week. However, his partner Undertaker returned the favour from a few weeks earlier, and left him to Michaels and Triple H. Batista got a measure of revenge when he defeated Undertaker and Ric Flair. He lost a singles match to Shawn Michaels after Triple H interfered on his friend's behalf, leaving Batista livid. Batista, Randy Orton and Edge went on to lose a Handicap Match against DX the following week. Batista's US Title remained around his waist after another successful defense against Ric Flair, and a victory over Kane added to his momentum. In a No Mercy preview, Batista actually managed to pin the World Heavyweight Champion Triple H in the center of the ring. Two days later in the title match, however, it was Triple H's theme music that would play at the event's closure. The following SmackDown, he lost the United States Championship to Kane, and as a result, was replaced in his position of enforcer to the General Manager. He lost a rematch one week later, but went on to defeat Triple H, The Rock and Hulk Hogan in a Fatal 4-Way main event. His luck turned around again when he was on the losing end of a match against The Rock. Batista defeated Ric Flair in a match, lost to Kurt Angle, and then went on to Survivor Series to be one of four challengers to the United States Championship -- a match in which Kane retained the gold. He was granted a one-on-one shot on SmackDown, but was again defeated. Another rematch two weeks later held the same result -- Kane defeated Batista to retain the US Title. Another victory over Flair put The Animal back on track, and he turned face when he asked Flair to team with him that Sunday at Armageddon. Batista and Flair, along with the team of Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio, challenged D-Generation X for the WWE Tag Team Championship, where the champions managed to retain the gold. In wrestling Hometown *Washington, D.C. Finishing Moves *Batista Bomb (Sitout powerbomb) Nicknames *"The Animal" Entrance Theme *"I Walk Alone" by Saliva *"Line In The Sand" by Motorhead (Used when teaming with another member of Evolution) Championships and accomplishments *World Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) *WWE United States Championship (1 time) *WWE Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) - 2 with Ric Flair, 1 with John Cena (Current) Category:GM Galaxy Category:Wrestlers Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:United States Champions Category:Heavyweights Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Faces Category:WWE Raw